It all Began With betrayal
by Uzukami
Summary: A different take on the betrayal of Mizuki, What if Naruto took it harder than in Canon and it effected his view of trust and how it should be earnt. Oneshot


It All Started With Betrayal

It had all seemed easy to Naruto all he had to do was get a scroll from the Hokage Tower, A place that he knows like the back of his hand. It should be easy, shouldn't it?

But the actual logistics of this task truly were just miles away from Naruto's assumption, the scroll was guarded by the Hokage nearly 24/7 and when the Hokage wasn't there ANBU took up guard. Overall it was pretty goddamn impenetrable.

If stealing the aforementioned scroll was a mission it would undoubtedly be an S-class one, after all getting past the Kage of Konoha one of the five great nations wasn't classed as an easy task.

Apparently it was easy, getting past one of the strongest ninja in the world such a feat is made possible by a simple jutsu. One that was taught in the academy it was however a slight variation of the academy's version.

All he had to do then was go to the specified point that had been arranged with his sensei learn one jutsu and then he graduated.

Well this is where the story begins.

* * *

"Ha! I found you, Iruka-sensei!"

"You idiot!" shouted the scar-faced Chunin "_I _found_ you_!"

The blonde sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "He he... I guess you kinda did. Anyway, I managed to learn one jutsu from this scroll, so now I just have to show it to you and I can graduate, right? Right, Iruka-sensei?" he said with barely concealed excitement.

This statement was more than enough to confirm the Academy instructor's initial suspicions. That he was being used by someone. "Graduate? Who told you that Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei did! He told me about this scroll, and how I could still graduate if I just learned a jutsu from it" The short blonde was clearly overjoyed, he was positively glowing with excitement.

"Did you learn a jutsu from the Scroll then Naruto" Iruka asked kindly,secretly wondering if the young blonde had lernt a powerful jutsu.

They were interrupted however by the arrival of Mizuki "I can't believe you did it Naruto, you're a fucking idiot, I can't believe you actually did it" Mizuki yelled madly, pulling a fuuma shuriken off of his back

"Hey, Mizuki where's my headband" Naruto said almost desperately, as he saw Mizuki twirling the shuriken in his hand with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"I've got something better for you Naruto, if you can catch it that is!" the traitor yelled crazily as he threw the massive shuriken directly at the shocked blonde

"Naruto quickly, dodge it" yelled Iruka desperately, getting ready to intercept if Naruto froze.

Naruto just stood there utterly shocked at his teachers' betrayal; he merely closed his eyes, ready for the embrace of death.

"Naruto, open your eyes" the wounded academy teacher groaned, blood slowly trickling from the giant wound upon his back.

What happened next seemed imposable to Iruka; when Naruto opened his eyes looking back at him were no longer the cerulean blue eyed he was accustomed to, no it was the red spheres known as the sharingan.

"Iruka-sensei are you alright" the young blonde enquired, worry etched on his face.

Mizuki however was not going to let their conversation continue, He jumped down from the tree he was perched upon, twirling the second Shuriken madly "Iruka won't be able to save you from this one idiot" Mizuki said tauntingly, with a crazed look glazed on his face.

Naruto quickly stepped away from Iruka, not wanting the already wounded teacher to be hurt any more by the traitor. "Bring it on Traitor" Naruto yelled with newfound confidence, getting into a defensive stance.

"Let see you dodge this, you overconfident brat" was the traitor's crazed reply as he threw the giant shuriken towards the young blonde.

Naruto then did the unspeakable he ran at the shuriken, milliseconds away from impact the sharingan user dodged skilfully; he then continued his run towards the now shocked traitor, intent on killing the bastard.

"Sharingan?" Was the traitor's last thought as a kunai impacted with his temple, killing him almost immediately.

Naruto then walked dejectedly towards his other teacher and said with a almost hollow voice "did I do the right thing Iruka-sensei, cause I don't feel too good"

The heavily wounded teacher just got up slowly, put his arms on the young sharingan users shoulders and said "Naruto, killing is a big part of being a ninja, feeling regret after killing someone is perfectly normal, if you didn't feel anything then I'd be worried, Naruto can you close your eyes for a second"

Naruto closed his eyes and felt his goggles being removed and being replaced; at this the sides of Naruto's mouth began to curve upwards. "And as a Ninja of Konhagakure you'll have to find a way to get used to it" Iruka continued, at this the young sharingan wielder hug his teacher fiercely.

"Naruto, you can hug me later first we need to explain what happened to the Hokage" Iruka explained as he pushed the sharingan wielder off of him.

* * *

"I know exactly what happened Iruka I saw it all through the crystal ball, I'm very proud of both of you, your actions today have stopped the theft of a very important scroll " the aged Hokage said as the duo stood before him, immediately soothing all worries that the two had. "Iruka you need to go to the hospital you've lost enough blood as it is" the aged Kage said with worry assessing the chunin's condition.

"What about Naruto, I've still got a lot of things to explain to him" the scarred Chunin said, looking towards Naruto with worry.

"Don't worry Iruka-kun, I'll explain it to him" the old Kage said dispelling some of Iruka's worries.

"Thanks, Hokage-sama" the wounded Chunin replied thankfully, as he began to make his way towards the hospital.

When the door closed behind Iruka the Hokage began "Naruto how much has Iruka told you about the Sharingan?" the aged Kage asked, trying to assess how much the blonde knows about his newly discovered bloodline.

"He only had time to tell me how to turn it on and off" the sharingan wielder replied, blankly with no signs of emotion in his voice.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" the aged Kage asked, startled at the lack of emotion shown by the young blonde.

"I don't know who to trust" was his disheartened reply, he then looked into the eyes of his grandfatherly figure and continued "I know I can trust you and Iruka, but everyone else... I don't know... I don't" he said hysterically as he began to break down into tears.

The Hokage got up and embraced the blonde in a hug when his cries stopped he gestured for him to sit down and then he began "Naruto can you please name me all of the people you would consider to be your friends" the Kage asked gently

"Sure no problem Old man, you, Iruka, Old man Ichiraku, Ayame and.... Sasuke I suppose" Naruto replied.

"That's quite interesting Naruto from what I've heard you and Sasuke don't get along very well" the old Kage stated inquisitively.

"We do get along.... in our own way, I don't really know but we're probably a bit like brothers" the blonde said his voice quite strained.

"Naruto I'm glad that you get along with Sasuke to some extent, because it seems that you are related to Sasuke in some way, how closely related. I don't know" the aged Kage told Naruto, Naruto suddenly burst out into a genuine smile and said "I don't think teme's gunna be too happy about it to be honest" the blonde said happiness making its way back into his voice.

"I would tell you all about the Sharingan and the Uchiha Clan but I think Sasuke deserves to tell you about it" the aged Kage said to the young blonde sharingan user.

"I'd like that too, Old man" Naruto replied with a smile.

* * *

This is actually going to be a full fic. I can keep this up I'm posting this as a one shot for advice, so flame away, there could a few mistakes...... it is 5am so if there isn't any i'd be amazed with myself.

I'm not going to begin to post the full fic until it is done so it could take a few months.


End file.
